memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Breakout
(Prison cell block) Typhuss is walking around the cell awaiting to be taken away to a shuttle to Lazon II when he hears phaser blasts outside the doors of the cell block, and Captain Tyson and Vedek Kira walk into the room. Hey buddy Captain Tyson says as he looks at Captain Kira. Later, get me out of here says Typhuss as he looks at John. John points the particle rifle at the panel and takes it out along with the force field, and hands Typhuss a type-2 phaser. We've got a shuttlecraft and a very awesome pilot waiting for us John says as the three head out the door and run for the shuttle, they get inside the shuttle and Typhuss sees Olivia Benson sitting in the pilot chair. Hey Typhuss Olivia says as she gets the shuttle back in the air. Hi Olivia says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. We have five Federation starships meeting us along the border Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Kira nurses a cut on Typhuss's lip he got from the Cardassian soldiers treating him badly. I've missed you so much Typhuss Kira says as she kisses Typhuss on the cheek. I missed you too, Kira and where is my yacht says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Then the shuttle lands in the port 302 bay as the doors closed. Captain Tyson, Kira, and Captain Kira got off the shuttle. Bridge, warp speed now Captain Tyson orders Lieutenant Cole to do. (Space) The Kingston leaves planet orbit and jumps to warp speed heading back to Federation space. (Deck 5, sickbay) Doctor Samuels is treating Typhuss for cuts and bruises that he sustained. I recall the time I got captured by the Cardassians in 2356 during the war, I was held prisoner for two months until a Federation fleet rescued me says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Samuels. I want you off duty for the next couple of days to recover from this Dr. Samuels says as he looks at Typhuss. Ok, before this happened I was going on vacation with Kira to Earth for six weeks it looks like I'm still going on vacation says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Samuels. Then they heard the klaxon sound. (Space) The Kingston speeds towards Federation space with 30 Cardassian Galor class warships right behind them, firing at the ship hitting the ventral shielding. (Main bridge, red alert) Ship shakes hard as the crew is hanging onto their posts. Range to Federation space Lieutenant? Captain Tyson asked Lieutenant Cole. We're 30 kilometers from Federation space Lieutenant Cole reports to Captain Tyson as he's looking at the read out. Then a shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and bulkheads. Shields down to 65% Lieutenant Y'Cari reports to Captain Tyson. Return fire Lieutenant Captain Tyson orders Lieutenant Y'Cari to do. Then Evek appears on the viewer. You're outnumbered surrender Typhuss and you and your crew will be spared a horrible death Evek says on the viewer. Go to hell Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. The channel closes as the ship shakes harder again. Their constrating their fire on several shield spots sir Ensign Raliey says as the ship shakes even harder. (Space, warp speed) The Cardassian vessels fly down as they fire at the Kingston hitting the shield armor and leaving scorch marks on the hull then hits the 302 bay. (Main bridge, red alert) Huge showers of sparks erupt as the crew hangs onto their posts. We've lost ventral, dorsal, and starboard shields Lieutenant Cole reports as he looks at his console. He's hailing us again audio only Ensign Raliey says as she's looking at her console with her hair all messed up from the violent shaking the ship did. Tyson nods at her. I won't ask you again Captain surrender Typhuss to me or I'll order my forces to destroy your ship Gul Evek says to Captain Tyson over the speakers. Then Typhuss walks onto the bridge. How do I say this plain and simple Evek go to hell Captain Tyson says to the speakers then orders them to be shut off. All right let's get this done helm increase speed to warp 9 on my signal Captain Tyson says to Lieutenant Cole as Typhuss walks over to the chair. Typhuss, I thought you were in sickbay? Captain Tyson asked Typhuss as he looks at the viewer of Cardassian warships surrounding the ship. I was I heard the klaxon says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then the warp drive hums down. Captain we're dropping out of warp Lieutenant Cole reports as he looks at the console read out. (Cardassian space) The Kingston drops out of warp with 30 Cardassian warships right behind them. (Main bridge, red alert) Bridge we've taken heavy damage to the port plasma conduit it almost overloaded I had to shut the engines down Lieutenant Commander Tucker says over the communication system. Damn, acknowledge Commander do your best Captain Tyson says as he hits the arm rest on his chair in frustration. Then Lieutenant Y'Cari looks at him. Sir our shields are down to 12% we can't hold off 30 ships long enough for Commander Tucker to bring warp drive back online Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her console read out then at the Captain. Ensign Raliey turns to Captain Tyson. Sir the warships are taking up an attack position around us we're surrounded Ensign Raliey says as the red lights flash. I'll say again Captain surrender Typhuss to us or we'll destroy your ship Evek says again then the channel closes. He just never gives up does he Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss heads to the doors as John grabs him on the shoulder. Typhuss what the hell are you doing? John asked his best friend. I'm going to lead the Cardassian warships away from your ship, the Cardassians are after me not you says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss that's suicide think about your wife and kids they want their father alive man John says as he tries to stop Typhuss from heading out. Then what are we going to do then says Typhuss as he looks at John. Tyson to Tucker Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. Tucker here go ahead sir Commander Tucker says over the speaker. Ben do we still have that hyperdrive generator we got from a drifting Replicator warship Captain Tyson says as he sat down in his command chair. Yeah we do we've been trying to understand it using the information from AR-1 and SG-1s reports on them, and we're close to understanding it Commander Tucker says over the comm system. Ben I want you to bring it online Captain Tyson says as Typhuss and the rest of the crew look at him. Aye, sir Commander Tucker says. John, the hyperdrive generator is only used for a short jump says Typhuss as he looks at John. Hopefully short is all we need to get away from them John says looking at Typhuss. (Main engineering) Commander Tucker and Ensign Burkes are working on the Hyperdrive generator then they both nod. Tucker to bridge Captain you've got hyperdrive ability transferring control to the helm Commander Tucker says as he inputs the commands into the console. (Main bridge, red alert) I got them sir ready on your command Lieutenant Cole says to Captain Tyson. All right let's get this over with all hands this is the bridge damage control Teams on standby and emergency force fields and bulkheads on standby Mr. Cole go Captain Tyson says as he nods to Lieutenant Cole. Mr. Cole activates the drive as the ship starts to shake. Power output is flucating Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her console. Compensating Ensign Raliey says as she inputs another command into the console. Entering hyperspace in 3, 2, 1 Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at the read out. (Space) A hyperspace window opens and the Kingston disappears into it. (Outside Cardassian space) The Enterprise along with several other Federation vessels await the arrival of the Kingston and the 30 Cardassian warships. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Captain Martin is sitting in the chair awaiting the arrival when the console beeps and Lieutenant Sito looks at it then reports. Captain I'm picking up a hyperspace window forming directly ahead Lieutenant Sito says as she turns to face the Captain. Damn Replicator Weir this is Enterprise to all ships prepare to engage Replicator vessels on my order Captain Martin says as the alarm sounds again. (Federation space) The hyperspace window opens and the Kingston emerges from it. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) All ships hold your fire its a friendly Captain Martin says as he and Commander Kadan smile at the sight of the Kingston. (USS Kingston main bridge, red alert) We made it Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Where is my yacht says Typhuss as he looks at John. Port 302 bay Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Well I think its time for me and Kira to go on vacation to Earth says Typhuss as he looks at John. We'll take you there buddy so this kind of thing won't happen again because we're going to have to head there anyway for repairs Captain Tyson says to Typhuss. I need someone from the Intrepid to dock my yacht and Kira and I need to get our bags they are on the yacht says Typhuss as he looks at John.